Bia, Pablo and Odd: Fanfictional Musketeers!
by Shabon Flurry
Summary: Kairi is taken to inside a book, where she watches the story of how three young janitors got their dream of becoming musketeers! No flaming.
1. The Start of the Story

There's a new Cartoon Crossover Parody…Bia, Pablo and Odd: Fanfictional Musketeers! Yes, I already did a musketeer parody, but this is a new improved Cartoon Crossover Version of it with new characters and changes, starting by the beginning, where I'll replace the "behind the scenes" part with a new one. I hope you enjoy this…

**Bia, Pablo and Odd: Fanfictional Musketeers**

Chapter 1: The Start of the Story

In the year 2008, in a library, a fifteen-year-old girl with auburn hair and blue eyes walks around. She wore a white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. Her name was Kairi. She noticed a book called "Bia, Pablo and Odd: Fanfictional Musketeers", and looks curious as she sat on a table and opened the book.

"I wonder what kind of story is inside this book." Kairi said.

Suddenly she heard an "Ahem!". Kairi turned around to see a grey and white rabbit leaning over a wall. He was also holding a lute and eating a carrot.

"What's up, doc?" the rabbit asked.

"I'm not Doc." said Kairi, "My name is Kairi!"

The rabbit chuckled. "My name is Bugs Bunny, and I'll be your narrator today." he said.

"My narrator?" asked Kairi.

"That's because you opened an interesting book!" Bugs said, taking a closer look at the book, "Its story it's filled with adventure, romance, and humorous songs by me!"

"Really?" Kairi asked, "I wanna read it!"

"Ah, we're not gonna read it..." Bugs said, and then finished, "We're going inside it!"

Then Bugs snapped his fingers, and soon he and Kairi were transportated to somewhere. By the looks of the place, they weren't in 2008 anymore.

Bugs then shows Kairi a group of kids: a black-haired girl, a blue-feathered penguin, and a spiky blonde-haired catboy, who wore torn clothes, and not like a grunge fashion trend or anything.

Bugs started narrating. "Our story begins…in the gutter! Where poor young street urchins: Bia Hoshigo, Pablo Penguin and Odd Della Robbia struggle to survive in the harsh world."

Then three evil masked bandits beat up the Young Bia, Pablo and Odd.

"Zut Alors, bad guys! Will anyone defend these innocent children? Anyone, anyone, anyone? Well, anyone?"

Soon three men in uniforms and hats arrive and beat up the bad guys.

"Ha! Ha! The royal musketeers! Yes! Fight musketeer- buckos, fight!"

As the fight ends, one of the musketeers gives Bia his hat. Bia tries it on, but it's a bit too big.

"And after all that dust settles…a kind musketeer gives young Bia a gift. Ha! Ha! Don't worry, Bia, you'll soon grow into it."

"Aww, so cute." Kairi cooed.

"And from that day on, Bia, Pablo and Odd dreamed of being great musketeers." Bugs narrated, "Ah, but as the years passed…their dream was still as far away as ever… And I mean VERY far…"

Kairi was shocked. "Why?" she asked, "Why couldn't they become musketeers?"

"You see, Kairi." Bugs continued on, "Before Bia, Pablo and Odd's dream can come true, our three heroes must learn the real meaning of the musketeer creed: All for one and one for all! And I just happen to have a song about this! Isn't that wonderful?"

Bugs strums a tune as some of the royal musketeers stroll by on their horses.

Musketeers: (Singing) _**All for one, hey!**_

Musketeer: (Singing) _**All for one and one for all**_

Musketeers: _**Musketeers sing**_

Bugs and Kairi: (Singing) _**All for one and one for all**_

Musketeers: _**If you dare to **_

_**Cross our path prepare to fall**_

_**Cause we'll fight you**_

_**All for one and one for all**_

_**And all for one and one for all**_

_**And all for one and all**_

The musketeers are then near the castle and practicing their sword fighting.

Musketeers: _**So if you think you'd care to**_

_**Kick some derriere you **_

_**Know that as a musketeer**_

_**You'd be so fearsome**_

_**If you believe you're manly**_

_**Come and join our family**_

_**Soon we'll make sure**_

_**You're a musketeer**_

As the musketeers fight, three people are watching them out the window from a basement. The first one was a girl with medium-lenght black hair and black eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt, orange shorts and black and white sneakers.

The second one was a penguin with had blue outer feathers and his inner feathers (underbelly) were a light yellow. He also had a yellow beak and black eyes and just wore a blue bowtie and a blue propeller's hat with a red propeller and yellow stripes.

The third and final one was a catboy who had blonde hair with a purple bloch on it, and purple eyes, sporting a sleeveless purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it.

It's none other than Bia, Pablo and Odd, who are older now.

"Aw, look at them guys," Bia said to her friends as they watch, "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it'll happen!"

"I can't wait for that day!" said Odd.

"Yep, me too!" agreed Pablo.

They continue to watch the musketeers as Bugs' song continues.

Musketeers: _**All for one**_

_**All men of honor hear my call**_

_**Musketeers sing**_

Bugs and Kairi: _**All for one and one for all!**_

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey**_

_**All for one and one for all**_

_**All for one, hey**_

_**And all for one and one for all**_

_**And all for one and one for all **_

_**And all for one and all**_

"I think I have learned it!" Kairi giggled.

Bugs and Kairi: _**All for one and one for all!**_


	2. A Mess and Erts’ Hopes

Chapter 2: A Mess and Erts' Hopes

Bia, Pablo and Odd stopped watching as they begin to clean the room they were in.

They were the janitors for Captain William Dunbar, the captain of the Royal Musketeers, and oddly enough Odd's former classmate at school. Bia was shining on shoes, Odd was mopping the floor, and Pablo was fixing the showers. Bia was then done with one of the shoes as she stared at the reflection of it.

"Yes, sir," Bia playfully said to herself, "Janitors today, musketeers tomorrow! Huzzah!"

Bia then sees her blue-furred dog, Lani, coming with a worn-out hat in her mouth. Alongside her is a white dog named Kiwi, Odd's pet dog, and in Kiwi's back is a small spotted worman named Sherman.

"Hey, my lucky musketeer hat! Thanks a bunch, guys!" Bia said to Lani, Kiwi and Sherman as she put the hat on her head. "I remember when the musketeers gave me this hat. Oh yeah, I can't wait to be a great big heroine!" She did a heroic stance, but fell down.

Odd was still mopping up the floor, when he accidentally knocked Bia in the elbow.

"Ow," Bia simply said. She accidentally knocks shoe polish into the bucket of water that Odd was using for the mop, "Careful with that mop, Odd."

"Sorry Bia," Odd says, but is unaware that he is soaking shoe polish water with a mop to clean the floor. "I can't wait to be a musketeer neither, 'cause I have plenty of good ideas. The musketeers can use a clever guy like me."

Odd was smiling until he looked down and gasped. He saw that there was brown shoe polish on the floor, and it was everywhere. Odd tried his best to clean it, but the shoe polish from the mop made it worse.

"Yikes!" Odd said worryingly.

"Hey Pablo, how 'bout you?" Bia asked Pablo.

"Are you kidding?" Pablo said proudly. "Musketeers need guys like me. Guys that are brave!" Pablo was fixing a shower when suddenly a leak of water spurted him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Captain William Dunbar, a boy with messy black hair, grey eeys, and wearing some sort of black and red jumpsuit, was in the bathroom, undressing.

"Yes, oh yes, sirree," William said. "I've been looking forward to this all month!" William then puts on a shower cap and starts to take a shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe I can sand it out," Odd muttered as he was holding stacks of sand paper. One of the papers fell and Bia got it, thinking it was a cloth. Bia rubbed the shoe with the sand paper as Odd tries to clean the mess he made.

"Agh!" Bia shouted as she saw that the shoe she was rubbing was now pieces of cloth that was connected to a heel. Bia chuckles nervously a bit and takes another shoe. She ripped a part of it and placed it on the shoe and pounded on it so it can stick together, but alas, it didn't work.

Bia looked around, panicked, and saw glue that she can use. She goes on top of a handle of the water valve, but as Bia tried to reach for the glue, the handle fell and the water increased. The water heads to the showers that Pablo was fixing spurred water around with Pablo's eyes widening with fright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William: _**A, I'm adorable**_

_**B, I'm so beautiful**_ (bats eyes)

Then the water suddenly stopped.

"What the-?" William said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Pablo said as he was slipping while Odd was using a vacuum cleaner. Pablo accidentally hits Odd and suddenly, they rode around uncontrollably on the vacuum.

"I've got it!" Bia said in triumph as she finally has the glue, but Odd and Pablo hit Bia and they rode around and hit the pumps of the showers.

"Odd, heads up!" Bia cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was still wondering about the shower, but he then heard a rumbling sound and also heard the floor crack.

"Oh great!" William said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, the bathtub fell into the basement… with William in it.

"Oh, Captain William Dunbar!" Tails said in an uncomfortable voice as he was trapped in the water pipes with Odd and Pablo. They saw William in the bathtub.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, William pushed Bia, Pablo and Odd into the laundry room.

"Now listen you stupidities!" William said to them. "I am sick and tried of your screw-ups! You guys are hopeless. I leave you alone for five minutes and come back to a disaster!"

"Well…" Bia started to say to William, in need of an excuse. "We were practicing our teamwork so we can be good musketeers!"

"Musketeers?" William repeated. Suddenly, he laughed out loud, leaving Bia, Pablo and Odd to stare at him.

"That's priceless. Simply priceless," William said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"But we could work really hard," Bia explained, "And we'll prove ourselves! Then you let us be musketeers?"

"Well, there's three things wrong about that," William said, "One-" The black-haired boy pointed to Pablo. The blue penguin shuddered and went on the floor.

"You're a coward. Two-"

William points to Odd, who has a silly look on his face. A sound is heard, and William tries to listen to Odd's head. He hears Odd's voice speaking like in an answerer.

"_Hey there. This is Odd Della Robbia's answerer. Please leave a message after the cute cat sound. MEOW!"_

William groaned in disgust. "Odd, even thought we've been on the same show for three seasons, I never knew you were such a scrawny answerer doofus."

"HEY!" Odd shouted, "I'm not scrawny! I'm-"

"WE ALREADY KNOW IT, ODD!" Bia, Pablo and William shouted.

"Anyway," William said as he rolled his eyes, "And as for you…"

William comes to Bia. "Well…you're a girl. And we don't allow female musketeers. Why I wouldn't have you dorks as musketeers even if you were the last recruits in all of France!"

William snatches Bia's hat away. "So, you won't really need this, will you?"

William crumples up the hat and folds it into a ball. "Here, kid," William said as he tossed the ball, which used to be a hat, to Bia, "Have a ball."

William laughs evilly as he leaves the room, while Bia puts the ball on her head, but it rolled off. William slams the door loudly. So loud that musketeer uniforms fell on the kids. Bia and Pablo got out of the clothes, Odd tried to get out too but had a shirt stuck on his head. Bia puts the ball back on her head, and the ball turns back into a hat and fits on her head nicely. The three gave out a depressive sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the huge palace, Prince Erts (who had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black GOA trainee uniform) was poking a flower with his lady-in waiting, Jaclyn, who was a female alligator with green skin, orange hair in two braids, pink eyes, and wearing only a short pink dress.

"She loves me," Erts said as he pokes and plucks a flower's petal by each saying, "She loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me..." He lets out a sigh.

"Pardon me your highness," Jaclyn asked, "You're kind of, um, mangling that flower. Who's the lucky lass?"

"My one and only true love," Erts answered dreamily, "I'll find her someday. She's out there, I just know it. I just do know it. Most certainly, I know it."

"This fantasy girl," Jaclyn asked again, "Do you happen to know if she's royalty?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Well, as you know someone of your royal stature must be then courted by a lady of… royal blood."

"What a royal pain," Erts said depressively and through gritted teeth as he leaves his throne, and the flower he was poking.

"Look your highness," Jaclyn firmly said, "You're gonna have to pick someone sooner or later. Wait, make that just _soon_."

"Jace, I can't pick someone I'm not in love with," Erts said as he opens the doors in front of him.

"You want love, buy a Poochyena," Jaclyn said. "Anyway, the perfect girl isn't just gonna walk though the door. And even if she actually does, how are you gonna know she's the one?"

"Oh, I'll know," Erts said dreamily. "I can just imagine, she'll stride into the room and a light will glow from her. I'll hear music, she'll bring me flowers, and she'll sweep me off my feet. I'll know she's the one when she makes me laugh."

"Your majesty," Jaclyn said to Erts. "Forgive me for saying so but that seriously sounds…"

Before she could finish, Jaclyn noticed that Erts was smiling and hoping for a good answer.

"Um," Jaclyn said. "…Wonderful."

"Trust me," Erts said. "I'll know if I see her."

Just then, he walks into a wall. He then dizzily gets out of the castle with Jaclyn watching.


	3. Young Love and an Evil Plan

Chapter 3: Young Love and an Evil Plan

Erts went outside and heads down the stairs, then meets Bugs and Kairi. Bugs was playing the lute on the porch, while Kairi watched.

"Bonjour," Erts greeted to them, and then he left.

"Bugs, I think this prince is too girly." whispered Kairi to Bugs.

"He's not girly, he's just romantic." The grey and white rabbit replied. "And a romantic prince deserves a romantic song, don'cha think?"

"Yeah, sort of." Kairi shrugs.

As Bugs sings, Erts is in the garden walking around, swaying.

Bugs: _**Just around the corner seeking you**_

_**Puppy love is tripping lightly into view**_

_**Hiding in the hedgerows**_

_**Sneaking up on tiptoes**_

_**Love's first kiss is blissfully**_

_**About to capture you**_

Kairi smiles and starts joining in.

Kairi: _**Just around the corner waiting close**_

_**Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose**_

_**So sit still and wait now**_

_**Let love choose your fate now**_

_**Take a pause don't run because**_

_**It's right behind you**_

_**Let love find you**_

Both: _**Young love**_

_**It's love, love, love, love, love**_

_**Love so lovely**_

_**What can you say to love**_

_**But love**_

Erts comes back to the castle, but is unaware that three people, a black-haired girl, a geeky-black-haired boy, and a dumb-looking strawberry blonde (I think) boy, all three wearing hoods, are following him.

Kairi: (sort of scared)_** Maybe on the rooftops climbing high**_

_**Somewhere just above love is hovering by**_

_**Love is in a rush to**_

_**Smear you, smash you, smush you**_

_**Love will crush you into mush**_

_**When you're the bull's-eye you get hit by**_

Bugs: _**Young love**_

_**Your first, your only love**_

While Erts is on the stairs and on the roof, the three hooded teens were watching the prince with an evil smile on their faces.

"Excuse me," Jaclyn called from the castle, "Your grace."

Erts was about to leave the stairs when...

_**Love so lovely**_

_**How can you stand it so**__**--**_

Suddenly as Erts walked, a safe fell on the ground.

"AGH!" Erts screamed.

It nearly missed him. It could have killed him, but Jaclyn saw what happened.

"Your Highness!" the alligator cried.

She came to Erts, but up on the roof, the black-haired girl hit the geeky boy on the head.

"Ow!"

Erts and Jaclyn heard it and looked up, but the hooded figures hid just then. Erts turns around and saw the safe that nearly killed him. He knew what he must do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's gonna tell the boss the bad news?" Sissi, one of the masked figures said. Sissi and her minions: Herb and Nicholas are heading down to a secret lair.

"Don't look at me. I'm saying nothing!" Herb said.

"You tell him," Nicholas dumbly said.

"Me? I told him last time you silly twit," Herb said.

"And I don't believe in doing it twice," Sissi argued.

"Oy, here's an idea!" Herb said as they head to a door, "Nick, you tell him."

"Tell him what?" Nicholas asked blankly.

"That we…you know…," Sissi said, "Didn't do the job."

Nicholas gulped, "He's is so not going to like that." Nicholas opened the door and saw William sitting on a chair.

"H…Hello there," Nicholas said.

"It so doesn't look good when only one shows up." William said to him, "Does it, huh, dumb fry?"

Herb was listening by the door. "Wow," he says, "I can't hear nothing but step, clop, step, clop…"

Sissi and Herb looked at lock at the doorknob. Suddenly, a hand came out and took them and placed them in the room.

"He has something to tell you, boss," Sissi and Herb said.

"It better be good news," grumbled William.

"Well," Nicholas began to say, "We did exactly what you said to do and dropped a safe on the prince."

"You WHAT?!" William yelled out. "I didn't say, 'drop the safe,' you dolts. I said **keep** him safe!"

"Well that's good," Sissi said. "'Cause we missed him."

William rolled his eyes. "Now listen you… cheesehead mutts. I've got a plan and it's not to kill the princess. It is to kidnap her."

"Huh?" Sissi, Herb and Nicholas asked, tilting their heads.

"The opera," William said. "It's tomorrow night."

William pointed to a poster of the opera. They then heard opera singing when looking at the poster. Herb pretended to gag for a minute.

"The prince has got to be gone by then," William continued on, "Or I can't become king."

"Oh…" Sissi, Herb and Nicholas said.

"I don't get it," Nicholas dumbly said.

William slaps his forehead, "Lieutenant Miyako!"

His lieutenant, Miyako Goutokuji (who had blonde hair in curly pigtails and blue eyes and wore a white long sleeved shirt with a blue tie, a white belt with a blue compact with a "P", a blue-dark blue plaided skirt, long white socks, and black mary janes), came to William quickly.

"Oui, oui, mon captain," Miyako said, "You bellowed?"

"Throw these clowns into the pit!" William commanded.

"Yes, lady!" Miyako obeyed as she walks to a torch.

"No!" Herb said.

"Not that!" Sissi shouted.

"Anything but the pit!" Sissi and her lackeys screamed. "ANYTHING!"

"Bon voyage…losers!" Miyako said menacingly as she pulls down the torch. The three suddenly fell into a trapdoor as they screamed. One of them got out of the pit.

"Oh," Herb said, "Not so bad."

Suddenly, there was a ring from the telephone and Miyako answered it.

"Bonjour," Miyako answered, "William Dunbar's secret hideout, Miyako speaking."

She hears an indistinct voice.

"Prince Erts!" Miyako said on the phone. William gasped as he hurried to the prince.


	4. Royal Bodyguards

Chapter 4: Royal Bodyguards

Erts was with Jaclyn as he looks at the Royal Musketeers when William came.

"Your highness," William said to Erts, "So glad you could grace us with your royal omnipresence."

"I want bodyguards!" Erts commanded.

"Huh?" William asked blankly.

"Musketeer bodyguards!" Erts commanded again.

The musketeers then heard what Erts said.

Musketeers: _**Villains, bad guys run in fear**_

_**When they see the musketeers**_

_**Saving Er**__**ts is what we do**_

_**Mess with him we'll kick your-**_

A soldier flips and stabs a practice dummy on the chest with his sword. "Ouch!" William said as he watches.

"Bodyguards!" Erts again commanded.

"Absolutely!" William said with false happiness through clenched teeth. "Let me check my schedule."

William looks at his calendar. On Tuesday, it reads "_**Kidnap Erts**_" and on Wednesday, it reads _**"Become King"**_

"Oh!" William said as she puts the calendar in her pocket, "How about next Thursday?"

Suddenly Erts' hair started to glow, as the prince started reading William's mind like magic. _So I can be king soon!_ William thought.

"How about ten minutes," Erts demanded after his hair finished glowing. "At the palace!"

"Ooh!" William said. He knew that his musketeers' will have then ruined his kidnapping plot. Then something caught his eye. He saw Bia, Pablo and Odd at the palace cleaning windows. Odd sang as he lifts the stand with a rope.

Odd: _**Pancakes, cornflakes, scrambled eggs**_

_**Buttered toast and apple jam**_

_**Tonight it's meat I hope it's ham…**_

"Odd! Slowdown!" Bia said to Odd. The blonde catboy was pulling the rope too high, and Bia and Pablo's stand wobbled as the three fell down and onto the ground.

"AGAAAH!!" the three kids screamed.

"Oh, my prince," William said after he saw them and hatched an idea, "You're in luck. Have I got the men for you."

"Well I hope so," Erts said, "Thanks to your incompetence, this whole thing has been a pain in the neck!"

Erts turned around and was about to leave, not noticing William looked at him angrily.

"I'll show you a pain in the neck," William muttered as he uses her fingers and pretended to choke Erts by the neck. Erts turned around just as William stopped. "Hee hee hee."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bia, Pablo and Odd were in the laundry room. Bia and Pablo were washing clothes and Odd is ironing them. Bia saw that his friends were very sad about what William said about them, and she wanted to cheer them up. Bia smiled as she came to Pablo.

"Hey Pabs, don't worry about what William said," Bia said to Pablo, "Cheer up! I'm sure there's some way we came become musketeers."

"We can?" Pablo said with curiosity.

He looked at Bia and smiled. They came to Odd.

"Hey, Odd," Bia said, "We know we can prove William wrong. If we work hard enough and stick together, that'll prove it!"

Odd looked at Bia. He then turned around and looked at Pablo. He smiled.

"You really mean it?" Odd asked Bia.

"Oh come on! Have I ever let you down?" Bia said as she pokes Odd's side. "Huh? Have I? Have I? Have I?"

Odd laughs happily as Bia and Pablo also laugh along with him. Bia was very glad that her two friends looked VERY happy.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Bia said as he tips his hat, "Imagine this! Maybe we won't be musketeers tomorrow and maybe not the other day or next week, but I'm sure William's gonna come here and say-" She couldn't finish her sentence because…

"Congratulations, kids!"

Bia spun around and saw William.

"Huh?" Bia asked, tilting her head.

"You're passed the test!" William continued. "I've been keeping an eye on you three, and I see that you all deserve to become musketeers!"

"R-Really?" Bia stuttered in joy, trying to contain her excitement. "You mean it?"

"Cross my heart," William said. He crosses his heart, but secretly crosses his fingers behind his back.

"Guys, we're gonna be musketeers!" Bia said happily.

"Musketeers?" Pablo asked.

"Musketeers!" Odd cheered with joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William gave them their musketeer swords as the three put them on. Bia still had her old lucky musketeer hat to wear as Odd and Pablo wore regular musketeer hats.

They went to where the musketeers are as they salute to them. Bia, Pablo and Odd were happy and proud.

"I knew we had what it takes!" Bia said.

"Because we're really clever…" Odd said.

"And brave…" Pablo added.

"And together we will become great heroes!" Bia finished as she take out her sword. "What do you say guys? All for one…"

"And two for tea!" Odd said as he takes out his sword. He accidentally punctures Pablo's hat. Pablo then gasped in fright and cowered behind Bia, and William just stared at them blankly.

"We're working on it," Bia said to William. Bia then puts her hands on Pablo and Odd and they grin.


	5. Love at First Sight and William's Song

Chapter 5: Love at First Sight and William's Song

"Hup, deux, trios, quatre!" William said repeatdly as he, Bia, Pablo, Odd, Lani, Kiwi and Sherman (in Kiwi's back) go into the castle, "Hup, deux, trios, quatre! Hup, deux, trios, quatre! Hup, deux, trios, quatre! Company halt!"

William stopped them. They were near a big door, the same one Erts and Jaclyn went through in Chapter 2.

"Stay here while I get the princess," William instructed as he opens the door and goes in.

"This is it guys," Bia said to her friends. "This is wait we've been waiting for all our lives. When these doors open, we go to make a great, first impression. And remember guys, we're on duty, and this place will be crawling with bad guys."

"Bad guys?" Pablo said scarily with wide-eyes.

"So, stay alert!" Bia finished.

"You heard her!" Pablo said to Odd. "Stay alert!"

"Aye-aye, sire!" Odd said as he looks around. He sees knight statues.

"Bad guy!" Odd yelled out looking at the statues. He looks around and saw a statue with an axe, "WHAO!"

"Odd!" Bia said as Odd attacks the false non-living knights. Pablo and Bia stop the fight.

"Goodness." Odd said as he is in a knight suit and pulls out an ax, "It pulled an axe on me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your royal highness," William said to Erts and Jaclyn as they watch and hear his announcement. "I have never ever had a more highly skilled group of men and woman that I present to you today."

"Seems it's gonna mostly take a while," Jaclyn told Erts. "I'll go get you a little snack."

As Jaclyn goes off to the kitchen, William continued on. "It took my highly trained eye to see their true potential."

"Yes," said Erts with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, France thanks you and your eye very much."

"So," continued William. "Then it is without further ado that I, Captain William Dunbar, present your new bodyguards of safety and protection: your personal musketeers!"

The huge doors then open. William and Erts see Odd and Pablo trying to fix the knight that got destroyed. Erts looked at them strangely and raised an eyebrow as Odd and Pablo looked back at him.

William gave them a single to salute, then Odd and Pablo saluted, but suddenly the knight suit fell showing Bia, also saluting. Erts stared at Bia and Bia stared back. Erts smiled dreamily as he pictures a background of clouds, hears romantic music, and Bia gets up, brushing dirt from her uniform.

'_I can just imagine,'_ Erts thought. '_Sh__e'll stride into the room.'_

Bia walked into the room, glowing slightly.

_Light will glow from h__er. I'll wonderful hear music. _

She smiled at Erts as she held up some flowers.

_Sh__e'll bring me flowers._

Tails then stopped in front of Erin and giggled.

_Sh__e'll sweep me off my feet._

Then Bia and Erts hold hands and start floating. As they say, laughter is contagious, Erts and Bia both laughed.

_And I'll know __she's the one, when she makes me laugh._

"Uh, your majesty?" Bia asked with Jaclyn's voice, and her head turned into Jaclyn's as she spoke, "Time to serve the food!"

The music stopped as a record needle scratches. Erts' daydream was over as he went back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Erts asked when Jaclyn came with a plate of peanut butter sandwiches and a butter knife.

"Yep, here we are," Jaclyn said happily. "Peanut butter, anyone?"

"Knife!" Odd screamed as he saw the knife gleam in the light.

"Bad girl!" Pablo yelled.

"Grab her!" Bia commanded.

"Oh dang it," Jaclyn muttered as Bia, Pablo and Odd stare at her. Thinking poor Jaclyn was a bad girl, the three attacked her.

"AAAARGGGGHHH!!!" Jaclyn screamed as they continue to attack her.

"Oh my goodness!" Erts cried when he saw this. "Unhand her! Release her! Stop it! HALT!"

Bia, Pablo and Odd stopped fighting as they hold Jaclyn.

"Drop her!" Erts commanded.

They dropped Jaclyn with a thump.

"She is my lady in waiting!" Erts said.

Lani, Kiwi and Sherman saw their masters' fight. Lani slaps her forehead. William snickered but stopped as Erts turned around and stared at him angrily.

"Uh…" William said to Erts, trying to make up a believable excuse, "Uh, you'll have to forgive them your highness. They're like a well-oiled machine that's a little too tight."

"We're very sorry, your grace," Bia said to Erts. "We thought she was a villain, soon to be at large."

Odd and Pablo help out Jaclyn. Pablo tips his hat to Jaclyn as he laughed a little. The alligator girl just stared at him, speechless with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's okay," Erts said as he and Bia smile at each other. "I feel a lot safer already."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was out at the castle as he hums. Bugs and Kairi were sitting on a bridge when they saw William coming the way. Bugs and Kairi hide as William doesn't notice them and passes by. As William left, Bugs and Kairi got out of hiding.

"What's wrong? You could easily beat him!" Kairi told Bugs.

"Yeah, I know I could EASILY outwit this Dunbar clown, but hey, I'm not the hero in this piece. Otherwise, I'd be spin-changing into my best disguises, heckling him into carelessness and hitting him with my best gags already." Bugs replied.

He then becomes concerned as he said, "Anyway, when the bad guy is that happy, it always, always means…"

"Means what?" aske Kairi. Suddenly, Bugs takes a tuba out of nowhere.

"I got it! The bad guy song!" Kairi cried as Bugs blows his tuba and Drakken heads to his office.

William: _**I was born to cheat and lie**_

_**I'm a mean rotten guy**_

_**When you ask me why I'm nasty **_

_**Here's my reason why**_

William is in his office and sees a picture of his mom.

William: _**At that stork delivery mommy screamed**_

"_**Wow oh wow, he's not a dork**_

_**Hey Mr. Stork, behold my misery**_

_**But he saw one more thing**_

_**Will**__**'s a nasty**_

_**Will**__**'s bad**_

_**Will**__**'s soon gonna make so many people sad"**_

William presses a secret button as he goes out of his office and underground.

William: _**Not now sister, I'm the mister**_

_**Who will get the job**_

_**So I'm nasty, I'm no good**_

_**I'll be king, knock on wood**_

_**I'll impress ya though I'm just a common-lowly hood**_

_**Ha!**__** If you can't be loved, be feared**_

_**Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared**_

_**Be the king, get mean**_

_**Or else you might get smeared**_

_**I'm so happy I could dance**_

_**Seize my chance, I'll advance**_

_**Come and cheer me, love and fear me**_

_**William**__**'s king of France! Ha! Ha!**_

William goes down a rope and into his secret lair. He sees Miyako.

"Evening, trusty lieutenant!" William said to Miyako. He goes to his chair.

William: _**Come and cheer me, love and fear me**_

_**William**__**'s king of France! **_

"Why did the music stop?" William asked when he heard that the tuba playing was over. He goes to the pit where his goons are, and in the pit, Nicholas is drawing a picture of William in the dirt, Sissi's reading her diary, and Herb is playing jacks.

"Hello fellows," William said. As he saw them, Nicholas erases his picture, Herb ate his marbles and jacks, and Sissi hid her diary in her sleeve.

"Think you might have some spare time to go and snatch the prince?" William asked his minions.

"Yeah, I think." Herb said as he looks at his watch.

"Well, quit thinking and do it!" William said. "The opera's tomorrow night."

They hear opera singing as they see the opera poster again. William stared strangely with wide-eyes, and then he looked at his goons.

"The job's got to be done by then. Remember?" William said.

"How can we help?" His goons asked.

"Get him to me, and I'll turn him into a bug, a bug harmless as a flea. Then I will put that flea in a box and put that box into another box. Then I will mail that box to myself. And when it arrives... Ha ha ha! I'd smash it with a hammer!" William commanded.

"But wouldn't that be too complicated?" asked Sissi.

"Okay, so I want you to grab him, find a remote tower somewhere, and lock him away forever so no one can ever find him again!" William commanded, "You got me, ding bats?"

"Much better!" Herb said said as he, Sissi and Nicholas head out of William's lair to proceed in his dastardly plan.


End file.
